The Impossible Girl
by SundayDreams
Summary: The Doctor can't stop thinking about Clara's question. Rated T for mature themes. Eleven/Clara.
1. The Most Amazing Girl

**So this is just something that started off as a 11/Clara one-shot set just after **_**Nightmare in Silver**_** but will more than likely turn into a series. **_**Note- I do not own any part of the Doctor Who series, no characters, concepts or storylines. **_**Enjoy!**

"Do you think I'm pretty?" The question had lingered in The Doctor's head ever since Clara had asked him. Of course he did. He had just thought of an almost insulting comment to cover up for his true feelings. The Doctor was good at that, always covering up his true emotions. But with Clara, everything is different. She's the impossible girl, and there's just _something _about her, something The Doctor just doesn't know how to deal with. All he knew was that his feelings were dangerous. Those feelings could destroy _galaxies. _It was a place he didn't want to be put in, and yet he longed to be placed in that precise location. He wasn't sure what to do, which was something that perplexed him. Just talk to Clara_, or leave it alone, to rot in his mind and turn into a ball of regret that drives him crazy until his last word_. And then, and only then, would he be free from the burden of his own feelings and emotions. The Doctor hastily decided to talk to Clara about his emotions, maybe against his normal judgement.

* * *

"Clara! Great to see you again!" The Doctor exclaimed, nervous beyond belief.

Clara just smiled and looked at The Doctor. "So where are you whisking me off to this time, space-man?"

"Well, I don't know. Actually- no, never mind." The Doctor was stuttering.

"Spit it out" Clara said, slightly suspicious as to what The Doctor was going on about.

"Alright, here goes. Clara, you-" The Doctor sighed. "There is something about you, Clara, and the fact that I can't pinpoint exactly what it is frustrates and intrigues me at the same time. You're impossible, everything good in this universe in one little brunette package, the most amazing woman I've ever met." The Doctor was staring, almost gazing, into Clara's deep brown eyes.

Clara looked away to the side, in a contemplating gesture, and quickly turned back to face The Doctor. She took him in a surprising, passionate kiss. For a few seconds, The Doctor was stunned. But he was sharply pulled back into reality when he realised what this meant. The kiss broke off and he stared back into Clara's eyes, in an almost confused demeanour.

"Clara, I-" He was cut off by Clara's index finger tenderly put over his lips.

"Shhh…" Clara quietly whispered. "If there's anything you've taught me, it's seize the moment, and don't be afraid." With this, Clara hastily undid The Doctor's tie, pulled off his coat, his vest, and soon unbuttoned his shirt all the while still kissing him. He brought her closer with every breath, unzipping her dress from the back. Soon, Clara was leading The Doctor into his bedroom. They fell onto The Doctor's bed, in a tight embrace. Both of them knew what was to happen next, and both of them were anticipating it.


	2. I Know How It Feels

_**I don't own anything related to the Doctor Who series, every companion would have hooked up with the Doctor already otherwise. Enjoy!**_

"Doctor," Clara panted, catching her breath. "That was, intense." The Doctor smirked, staring into Clara's deep brown eyes. Clara was at a loss for words over what had just happened. She felt closer to the Doctor; all she wanted was for him to hold her tight and _never_ let go. He had overwhelmed her senses, taking her on a ride she would never,_ ever_ forget.

* * *

The Doctor yawned. They had fallen asleep in one another's arms after their 'encounter'. Lost in their own bliss, for a second the Doctor was blind to the consequences of their actions. And there _were_ consequences. He knew it, he would have to face up to them sometime and he was **not **looking forward to it. Clara stirred, waking up and turning around to face the Doctor. She gave him a dreamy smile, remembering their earlier session.

"Want to go for another round, big boy?" Clara coyly asked.

The Doctor could feel his timelord hearts beating faster as he became instantly turned on. But he couldn't let her do this without knowing the consequences.

"I'm sorry Clara, we shouldn't do this again. It's too dangerous."

Clara gave him a pouty look and rolled the Doctor onto his back with her on top of him, peppering kisses in the crook of his slender neck, hearing him let out a regretful moan under her.

"Clara_ wait_. I have to tell you something before we continue this_. And I have to know you'll understand."_

The Doctor looked worried, and this concerned Clara. She stopped kissing him for a second and looked down at him. The Doctor sat up in his bed, sliding Clara down to his eye level.

"We can't be like this forever. You can stay with me all your life, but I can't spend mine with yours. Everyone close to me _dies, _Clara. I need you to know and accept that."

Clara was stunned that the Doctor had let her know this. But she also understood. She knew the Doctor was waiting for a response, but only five short words could summarize her answer.

"I know how it feels."

Clara tucked her head down to his chest, placing one tender kiss between the location of his two hearts. The two just laid there, listening to the sounds of the TARDIS console in the adjacent room.

**Sorry for the short chapter guys, but school's been keeping me busy and I ended up writing this in guidance and English class, I hope you enjoy this little snippet of a chapter to keep you entertained! Please review, I love love love reviews and really appreciate them, constructive criticism or just what you think of the story, I don't mind!**


End file.
